


Perchance to Dream

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm is his anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU followup to "Twilight" which takes place during the week after those events. It is Jonathan's voice. He and Malcolm have an established relationship. Written for the prompt 'recurring dream', this can be seen as a followup to [Apocalypse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/613911) and [Another Chance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/664045), but it also stands alone.

 

Last time I woke screaming. Earth was gone… I saw it destroyed by the weapon we’ve thus far failed to find. That time the dream ended there – I woke to Malcolm’s worried face as he tried to calm me, assuring me it hadn’t happened. 

This time I wake in tears. Earth was still gone, but the dream was of my life afterward… a shadow of a life. My memory fragmented, I no longer captained _Enterprise_. I lived on a refugee planet with little hope beyond tomorrow. And Malcolm wasn’t there.

He’s here now, holding me. 

I’m afraid to sleep again.

 


End file.
